


A Special Knowledge

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [27]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e01 Heartthrob, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, POV Angel (BtVS), Possible Angel/Cordelia Subtext, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel's taciturn, brooding demeanor deters most people from examining him too closely. Chiefly, people not named Cordelia Chase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mystery" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This drabble reads as gen to me, but it could have shippy overtones.

To most people, Angel is a mystery wrapped in a riddle shrouded by an enigma. His taciturn, brooding demeanor deters most people from examining him too closely.

Chiefly, people not named Cordelia Chase.

She always encourages him to open up even when he would rather deal with his issues by himself. Like right now, when he tried to tell her that he was okay.

"Angel, please. I know you."

Like so many times before, she reassures him when he expresses his guilt. Her bright smile draws out a small one of his own.

Cordelia knows him like nobody else does.


End file.
